Truth
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Setelah mengetahui kebenaran,bagaimana perasaan Soma?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Soma:17

Agni:22

Summary: Setelah Soma mengetahui banyak hal tentang pengkhianatan Mina dan orangtuanya,hanya seseorang yang selalu bersedia ada di wajarkah perasaan yang Soma rasakan kepadanya?

Rated:T-M

Disclaimer:Kuroshitsuji's not mine.

Flashback

"Lagipula,aku sudah banyak mengurusi keegoisanmu!"Teriak Mina kepadanya,wajah cantiknya yang selalu dihiasi senyuman lembut ketika menatap Soma,kini berganti menjadi tatapan murka penuh kebencian.

sakit yang selalu dirasakannya ketika mengingat Mina berteriak seperti itu kepadanya.

Mina,Mina yang yang cantik,lembut,dan sangat membencinya.

Orangtuanya,Ayah dan pernah mungkin menganggapnya angin ribut di taman istana,mengacaukan segala yang kelihatannya indah.

Tapi Agni.

Tak peduli betapapun egoisnya Soma.

Tak peduli betapapun manjanya Soma.

Tak peduli betapapun Soma selalu meyalahkan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

Agni selalu berada disana.

.

Bahkan sampai mengkhianatinya demi membawa pulang Mina yang dianggapnya sangat berharga.

Tangan hangat menyentuh punggungnya,menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunan.

"Aku sudah membawakan makan siang untuk sedikit,supaya tuan merasa lebih juga sudah membawa obat dari tuan Ciel,beliau meminta tuan meminumnya,"Kata tersenyum memang sedang terkena demam dan flu,sepulangnya ke phantomhive townhouse setelah mengunjungi kompetisi kare yang dimenangkan oleh Sebastian,dan dikhianati Mina.

"Terima kasih,Agni,"Soma bergerak sedikit menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur,sambil mengambil piring kare yang diberikan Agni,makan dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Soma berusaha berjalan kearah pintu,menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mau ke toilet.

"Apa tuanku masih tidak enak badan?"Kata Agni,kedengaran khawatir,membantu Soma berjalan.

"Tidak apa-apa,Agni!'Uhukk'sebentar juga aku pasti sembuh!'Uhuk!'tenang sa-"

Hyuung..brukk.

"Pa-pangeran?pangeran!"Teriak Agni.

Soma's POV

Yang aku ingat hanya aku berjalan ke pintu,kemudian aku merasa sangat pusing,dan tiba-tiba gelap.

"Ngh…"

membuka sudah bangun,merasa agak lebih sudah diganti,sebuah kain basah juga jatuh dari aku menoleh ke ,Agni sedang tertidur dipinggir tempat tidurku,mungkin kecapekan dia.

"Hei,'uhuk'Agni,"kuguncang pelan .kulihat keringat mengalir dari wajahnya,kuusap keringat itu dengan lengan dia benar-benar pulas sekali.

Kuamati dia,tampan yang sedikit dipanjangkan membentuk surai indah diatas seprai kelas satu keluarga ,aku melihat sedikit liur dari pinggir bibirnya.

'Manis sekali,'pikirku.

Kubuka sorban yang melilit di kepalanya,kemudian kubelai rambutnya melanjutkan belaianku,tak sadar bahwa dia sudah bangun.

Agni's POV

Aku merasakan belaian lembut di rambutku,membuatku ingin tidur ,aku harus ingin melihat siapa yang membelai rambutku.

Aku membuka menatapku,bibirnya membentuk sekali belaiannya,aku jadi mengantuk ,ia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah ,aku ingin terus menatapnya seperti ini.

jari menjepit hidungku.

tidak bisa bernafas.

"Gnhyaa!" Teriakku kaget.

"Heheheh,kau sudah bangun ya?kukira masih mau mengerjaimu ,wajahmu lucu sekali!"Pangeran tertawa ngakak.

Aku masih memegangi hidungku yang tadi dijepit oleh pangeran.

"Ba-bagaimana perasaanmu,pangeran?sudah membaik?"Tanyaku,dengan agak gugup meletakkan tanganku didahinya,merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

Syukurlah,sepertinya sudah ,aku lega.

"Sudah lumayan,terimakasih ya,kau sudah capek-capek merawatku."

Pangeran nyengir jadi ikut tersenyum melihat cengirannya yang manis.

"Sama-sama,itu sudah merupakan tugasku kok,pangeran istirahat lagi akan mengambilkan makan malam."Aku segera bangkit,tapi sebuah tangan menahanku.

Soma's POV

Aku menarik tangan Agni,merasakan luapan kasih sayang yang sangat besar kepadanya.

"Terima kasih,Agni,"Aku menarik Agni kedekatku,"aku sayang padamu.".aku hangat sekali.

Kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku,"aku juga,pangeran,aku juga menyayangimu."Kemudian tangan hangatnya mengusap punggungku,mengirimkan listrik ke pembuluh darahku.

Entah kenapa,jantungku berdebar.

Kulepaskan pelukanku,kupindahkan tanganku ke wajahnya,dan kutekankan bibirku ke dahinya.

"Terima kasih,"kataku pelan.

Sejenak dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

kemudian dia mencium pipiku selagi tangannya menyelip ke rambutku,mengelus lembut.

"Sama-sama,pangeran,"katanya.

Dengan satu senyuman terakhir, dia meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku menyentuh pipiku,tempat bibirnya berada lembut dan juga menyentuh bibirku yang sempat menempel ke menyukai sensasi itu,sensasi aneh yang kurasakan jika aku bersentuhan dengannya,atau dia menyentuhku.

Agni's POV

'Haaaah!aku bisa gila!'

Pikirku sambil bersandar ke tembok dapur.

Pipiku jadi panas memikirkan yang baru pangeran sangat…sangat…tidak bisa aku membutuhkan bibir itu di tempat lain di lain di celanaku yang menjadi sempit,karena ciuman pangeran tadi.

"Kalau begini terus,aku tidak bisa menahan diri!"Kataku,bergumam sendiri.

"Menahan diri dari apa?"

Sebuah suara poker.


	2. Chapter 2

"a..a?Se-sebastian?ti-ti-tidak ada a..pa-apa,kok,sungguh!"Kataku gagap.

"Ada apa?kudengar kau bicara sendiri?"Tanya Sebastian.

"ngg..ng.."Aku gugup

"Tak apa,kau bisa memberitahuku"

Hening sejenak.

Kemudian aku angkat bicara,

"Sebenarnya..aku menyukai ..aku tidak merasa seharusnya aku juga tidak menyukainya,"

"Heee?siapa orang itu?"

"Ng..eh…bukan siapa-sia-"

"Tuan Soma?wow"

"Eh?eeeeeeh?"Aku segera menutup mulut Sebastian.

"Ssssst!besar sekali suaramu!"Omelku ketika kulepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Memangnya benar,ya?"

"Sssssst!"

Sebastian menghela ia meletakkan satu tangan di pundakku.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu kok."

"Darimana kau tahu?huh,"kataku agak tau banget sih jadi orang.(?)

"Cara dia menatapmu,"

"Eh?"

"Cara dia bicara padamu,"

"Eh?eh?"

"Cara dia memegang tanganmu,"

"Eh?eh?eh?"

"Dan perjuangannya membawamu kembali waktu itu."

"Eeeeh?"

"Memangnya kau memperhatikan?"

"Tentu saja,kalian ikut bahagia,"Sebastian tersenyum.

Aku jadi ikut itu bohong,aku agak terhibur.

"Terima kasih, memang baik!"

"sama-sama"

"Ng,bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukai tuan Ciel ya?

"Hm..mungkin,"

Kulihat ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi putih Sebastian.

"Ahahaha,kita sama-sama jaga rahasia ya."

"Iya"

"Nah,aku permisi"

Aku keluar dari dapur,membawa makan malam untuk tuan Soma.

Soma's POV

Aku berbaring,berusaha santai.

suara pintu terbuka.

"Ah,tuan Soma!ini makan malam anda,ayo dimakan!"Kudengar suara Agni yang jadi hangat.

"Nngh..iya,Agni."Aku bangun dari tempat tidur,berusaha berjalan,tapi rasa pusing yang tadi siang mulai aku mau muntah.

"A-ada apa,pangeran?",Agni terlihat khawatir.

"Ma-mau..muntah..ugh..hueeek!uhuk!"

Aku memuntahkan isi perutku dilantai.

Syukurlah,kalau aku muntah di karpet bisa-bisa Ciel langsung mengusirku.

"Pangeran!kau tidak apa-apa!"

Agni langsung menggendongku.

"To-toilet..uhukk!"

Agni dia menggendongku sampai di toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet,Agni langsung menurunkanku ke bangku kecil,kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing bajuku.

"A-agni..aku-aku pusing sekali.."

"Aku mengerti, membersihkan ini,kita kembali,ya",Agni menenangkanku.

Agni terus membuka bajuku,kemudian celana aku tinggal mengenakan celana sepertinya ia jadi agak gugup.

Kemudian ia mengambil handuk kecil disamping wastafel dan membasahinya dengan air.

Ia mulai mengusap tubuhku dengan handuk ,kemudian turun ke memijat lembut bagian belakang leherku dengan handuk hangat sedikit mendesah keenakan ketika dia mengusap 'sweet spot'-ku.

Tangannya turun makin kebawah.

Ia mengusap pundakku,kemudian dadaku yang mendesah ketika kurasakan handuk hangat itu menggesek putingku yang berdiri.

Agni tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia melihatku mendesah,tapi sepertinya dia tahu bagian depan celana dalamku bertambah besar.

Handuk hangat turun ke perutku,mengusap ke punggungku,turun ke paha bagian depan dan belakang,setelah itu kaki.

"Nah!sudah selesai,pangeran!"Katanya mengambil piama baru di kloset,memakaikan piama itu kepadaku.

"Iya!ayo,Agni,kita kembali ke kamar,"

Kataku berusaha ceria.

Agni kembali mengangkatku ke kamar,menaruhku dengan hati-hati di duduk bersandar ke bantal sementara Ia menarik selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhku.

"Tunggu sebentar,pangeran,aku akan membersihkan lantai dulu."

Kemudian dia keluar kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang membawa kain pel dan ember,membersihkan lantai yang kotor akibat muntahanku.

Aku hanya menatapnya.

Agak merasa bersalah.


End file.
